The Evil Viruses
by lVlaDCoW
Summary: This is basically based on Resident Evil 2
1. The Beginning

[ ]= Thought  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
Claire awoke suddenly in her car, which lay mangled in front of the tree on the outskirts of Raccoon City. She strained to remember how she had crashed. It came to her shortly; there had been some one, a person lying down in the middle of the road. She had swerved to avoid him, and had crashed, hitting her head on the steering wheel. She glanced over to the road.  
  
[Where'd he go, he was lying in the road I swear.]  
  
Just then she heard a noise behind her car, a crunch of leaves beneath someone, or something's feet. Claire tensed, and slowly released her seatbelt as not to cause notice. She grabbed the car's door handle, and pulled it, only to find out that her door had became stuck during the accident. She rolled down her window and slipped through. She turned to look at her wrecked car. Then, another noise, and something grabbed her shoulder.  
  
Claire screamed, and a man put his hand over her mouth. "It's ok I'm with the police." He then let her go and she stumbled away and turned around to face him. "Are you okay?" the man asked Claire.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, my name is Claire Redfield, and what are you doing out here, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Leon Kennedy, I was driving into town, I'm supposed to be joining the police force here, I noticed your car smashed into that tree, so I stopped to help."  
  
Just then, both of them noticed an odd shuffling sound, accompanied by a low moaning.  
  
"What is that?" Claire asked  
  
The noise then softened, and seemed to slow down.  
  
"I don't know" Leon replied.  
  
Then Claire noticed a figure behind Leon, it appeared human, but there was some thing funny about the way it walked, its skin seemed too pale to be real, and there was an odd red liquid glistening around the edges of its mouth. And the smell…she would never forget that smell. 


	2. The Horror that befell Raccoon City

Chapter 2- The Horror That Befell Raccoon City  
  
  
  
"Look out Leon!" Claire screamed. Leon spun around and came face to face with an undead thing, a zombie to be exact. Its skin was pale and pieces of flesh were missing from various places around its body, as if some other creature had taken bites out of him. It had blood glistening around its mouth and on its teeth, as it had been taking bites of people it self.  
  
Leon reached for his pistol in its holster and pulled it out and blasted bullets into the creature. It fell forward, almost landing on top of Leon and puddle of blood formed under and around the zombie.  
  
"Quick, to my car!" Leon yells. Both of them sprint to his car and climb in. Leon starts the engine and heads towards Raccoon City.  
  
"What was that?" Claire asks.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it was it didn't look friendly, I'm heading to the police station, you probably should stay with me"  
  
"Sure, do you work here?"  
  
"I'm new, I'm moving here to join the police."  
  
Claire looks around as the head into Raccoon City. "Where is every one?"  
  
"I don't know, last time I was here, there were more people."  
  
"It's like the whole city is dead."  
  
Leon pulls into the parking lot in a diner. "I'm going to go inside and see what is going on"  
  
Leon and Claire get out of the car and open the door to the diner. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Claire yells out. "Hello?" Claire says as they head toward the counter. Claire screams as she sees a man behind the counter eating the flesh of a corpse sprawled out on the floor. He gets up and heads towards Claire. "Get down!" Leon yells. She crouches down and Leon shoots 5 rounds into the creature, which falls over dead. Suddenly, more zombies come through an open side door to the diner. Claire and Leon run to the car and drive towards the police station. "Open the glove compartment" Leon says to Claire. "There's a gun inside" Claire says as she takes it out. Suddenly a zombie that been hiding in the back seat reaches forward and grabs Leon. Leon lets go of the wheel and the car loses control and runs into a wall and the zombie flies out the windshield. Leon looks at himself and Claire and once that he sees that they are okay, he yells, "Get out of the car! Head towards the police station!" Both of them get out and run towards the direction of the police station, passing by many crowds of zombies that attempt to grab them. They find them self at a dead end and stop, looking back to see all the zombies they had passed heading towards them. "Quick, in here" Leon yells as he opens the door to a gun shop. After closing the door behind them, they find themselves staring down the barrel of an automatic shotgun. "Don't move! Who are You?!" Yelled the woman holding the gun.  
  
"Don't shoot we are humans!" Claire and Leon yell.  
  
"Sorry about that, I thought you were one of them, my name is Crystal, go ahead and help yourself to some ammo."  
  
"What's going on is this town?" Claire asks while Leon grabs ammo for their guns  
  
"I don't have a clue, by the time I noticed something was wrong, the whole city was infested with zombies!"  
  
Claire walks over to Leon and grabs a couple boxes of ammo and loads them into the semi-automatic pistol. Suddenly, a zombie smashed through the glass window by the door, and tackled Crystal to the floor. Crystal grabbed the zombies arm and ripped it clean off, then got up and smashed the zombies head under her foot with a dull thud, splattering pieces of skull and brain matter around the room. Then another zombie grabbed Crystal and took her to the floor, while Crystal screamed "What the fuck?!" Leon grabbed his now fully loaded semi-automatic pistol, and sprayed bullets at the crowd of zombies. He snapped out the clip and popped another one in, and shot two zombies that were eating Crystal's flesh. Claire ran over, pushing the zombies off Crystal. "She has stopped breathing," she reported to Leon. "Come on, let's go" Leon tells Claire. Claire walks out the door, and turns back to look at the mutilated body of Crystal with tears in her eyes.  
  
[Why did this happen? She didn't do anything to deserve such a gruesome death.]  
  
They headed out that back entrance, knowing that there still was a large crowd out front. After about 3 blocks they stopped as they noticed an odd sound. They peeked around a corner and noticed a crowd of about 8 zombies huddling over a corpse, ripping off pieces of flesh and devouring them. Then in the distance they noticed the police station. They were almost there, just past this crowd of zombies. "Stay here," Leon says to Claire, as he pulls out the automatic shotgun he had taken from Crystal. Leon stepped around the corner, took aim, and fired all 10 shells at the crowd. "Lets go," Leon says to Claire. As they pass by the zombies, one of them that must have faked being dead grabbed Claire's leg and tried to bite out a chunk of flesh. Claire screamed and pulled out her pistol and fired one round into the creature's cranium. They started to run. When they reached the front Iron Gate to the police station, she yanked it open and ran inside the courtyard. Then she grabbed the front door handle and yanked it open, and they stepped inside the police station. 


End file.
